The Shrinking Shrub
by greensapphire09
Summary: Our favorite students have caused trouble yet again. The punishment? "Well Mikan, to put it simply, you will become a child." See the students' habits, phobias, and hidden pasts. You'll also see how they were before going inside the harsh walls of GA.
1. The Startling Start

Chapter 1

The Startling Start

"What have they done now?" A blonde gay-looking, but extremely handsome teacher grumbled to himself while running the length of a long corridor. He stopped in front of a regal-looking door that leads to his destination. A sign saying "Faculty" is hoisted atop the huge door.

Narumi-sensei took three very deep breaths in an attempt to brace himself for the oncoming doom. And slowly he entered the room.

He was met by his miserable-looking students with an added bonus of 2 senpais and a kouhai and a strict, elderly teacher. _Did I say elderly, I meant old…I mean honed by age." _Narumi-sensei justified his very straight-forward mind.

A giggle broke the silence. Everybody including the "honed-by-age-teacher" looked for the source of the out-of-place burst of happiness. It was the mind-reader Kokoroyomi, with a _very_ amused glint in his eyes, centered only on Narumi-sensei.

"_Crap. He read my mind." _Was the only thing Narumi-sensei could think of at the moment.

"What in this situation do you find very amusing" Jinno-sensei asked Koko. He might have looked even scarier without the adorable little frog that is always on his shoulder.

"You" the naïve mind-reader replied.

This…uhh…blunt relpy earned him a "Wow, you're so brave" compliment from Mikan. Which earned her a "wow, you're an idiot" look from her best friend Hotaru.

An unmistakable presence of a vein made the students return their attention to Jinno-sensei.

"What did you…."

"So, Jinno-sensei, why is my presence requested here in the faculty?" Narumi-sensei stopped the volcano that was about to explode.

Jinno-sensei gave an almost audible sigh to relax him but the vein is still present.

"Your students, Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka…" Jinno-sensei began but was again cut off by the annoying blonde teacher which made the throbbing vein on his forehead multiply.

"Jinno-sensei, no need to introduce all of them really, I know each and everyone of them by heart." Narumi-sensei said sweetly. (sweetly hides behind it its twin, mockingly for safety purposes)

Another vein on the forehead.

"Well, once again, your students, whom you know by heart", he looks at Mr. Narumi at this part, "caused a ruckus in the grounds of the ALICE ACADEMY!!"

The blonde sweat-dropped at the crescendo in his co-teacher's voice. "Well, I'm sure they don't mean any harm…" His students nodded vigorously at this…"And they won't do anything like this ever again" Now, the heads stopped nodding.

"Jinno-sensei we were only trying to………" and Mikan proceeded into a long and winding explanation of how they managed to destroy a third of the western Woods into oblivion.

"You can stop now Sakura Mikan. Because even if you talk all day, I will not reconsider the punishment I have thought to give you."

A series of stinking buts erupted in the air.

"No buts. Anyway you couldn't have made a problem at a more appropriate time" the students could almost feel the sense of satisfaction their punishment gives to the sadistic head teacher.

"Your punishment is…." And as if on cue, Misaki-sensei entered the faculty room carrying tray with a whole bunch of glasses filled to the brim with disgusting looking green slime.

"Jinno-sensei, the juice you asked me to make is ready" he addressed to the teacher with the evil yet happy glint in his eye.

It's as if sweats and veins are the "in" this season as Misaki-sensei sweat dropped. He sent an apologetic look to his students.

Now the students realized how bad their punishment is. It's not everyday the halfway-sadistic Misaki-sensei is apologetic for doing something near torture to someone.

And as Mikan, being the impatient type, "Please, spare as the suspense! Just tell us what our punishment is!"

Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka and Sumire nodded in agreement. While Anna, Nonoko and Yuu look like they would cry at anytime soon. Natsume, Hotaru and You-chan, being

Natsume, Hotaru and You-chan, just look as impassive as ever. (even though deep inside they are as apprehensive as everyone else)

With an unmistakable smile, (or maybe smirk) Jinno-sensei finally unleashed his source of joy….

"Misaki-sensei, explain."

Or, maybe it will be Misaki-sensei who will unleash Jinno-sensei source of joy.

"Well, you see, there are things troubling the grounds of the Academy, aside from you guys that is…(a vein popped on Natsume and Tsubasa's forehead(I told you they are in)) It's a plant called the _Shrinking Shrub_, and it has multiplied so much that it prevent other plants from growing in some parts of the Academy. So Jinno-sensei thought of a way to make some use of the shrub."

"And what better way to use the troublesome plant, but feed them to troublesome students!" Mr.Jinno interjected

Misaki-sensei cast a side-long glance at the teacher that dared to interrupt his awesome speech.

"That aside, the effects of the Shrinking Shrub on the human body is shrinking the body and turning it back to a child. What I mean is , after you drink the juice of the shrinking shrub your physical, mental and emotional capacity will return to how it was back when you were children. However we don't know when, how long, or up to what extent your body will shrink."

"when….how long…ugh….i didn't understand a single thing you said sensei…." Mikan complained, her eyes in the form of spirals.

"Well Mikan, to put it simply, you will become a child. But I don't know if you will be a toddler, a baby, or maybe you will shrink just one year. And I also have no idea if you will stay as a kid for an hour, a day, a weak, or even a month. Oh and before I forget I also don't know if you will shrink today, tomorrow, the next day or the week after"

Misaki-sensei explained slowly in order for Mikan's brain to keep up with the information.

"Oh….so that's what you meant. By the way, there are a lot of things you don't know, huh, sensei." Mikan said with a chuckle.

"Ahahaha…you are such a funny darling, Mikan-chan" Misaki-sensei said dryly while pinching Mikan's cheeks quite hard.

"For the safety of other student in the Academy, we will isolate all of you in a house in the Northern Woods. But don't be alarmed because you will still get food and other necessities you might need. We are hoping that by changing you into kids and making you take care of annoying little children, you will grow some sense of responsibility into those thick heads of yours." Jinno-sensei explained.

"Ahhh" was the students' very intelligent reply.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harada-san?"

"Does Youichi have to drink as well, because he is a child already, we wouldn't want him to turn into a fetus after drinking that juice don't we?" Harada asked pointing to the wee little You-chan on Ruka's arm, then to the gurgling goo on Misaki-sensei's hand.

"Oh, right, of course. Yes Youichi will be exempted from drinking the juice."

"Then, Mikan should be exempted as well! If her brains will shrink even further, we might have a brain-less zombie after she drink that juice!" Koko exclaimed.

Everyone in the room laughed at this, even Jinno-sensei gave a snort.

"Hey! I have just as much brains as you have Koko!!"

Jinno-sensei made some coughing noise to get everyone's attention again. "Now then, everyone get a glass from Misaki-sensei, and let the punishment begin."


	2. Mansion of Mayhem

A/N: Sorry for taking soooo loonngg to update you guys!! Please don't be mad!!

I would like to thank Youichiix33 for being the best beta-reader in the world, and for leaving a review...And also to StarAngel002, akerue, esther3193, xXSnowFairyXx, and Twaelight for being the greatest readers and reviewers in the world!! I'm so happy you liked the story! I love you all!! HUUUGGGG! I hope you will continue reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2

Mansion of Mayhem

Everyone slowly turned their head to the "juice" (though it looks more like slime) on the table, and gulped.

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable everyone drank, or rather swallowed, their own glass of goo. The effect was not as expected. Everyone froze on the spot; their horrified faces gave chills down Narumi-sensei's spine.

Mikan, who apparently hasn't tried her juice yet, squeezed Natsume's cheeks. (Yes, even the great Hyuuga Natsume was not spared from Misaki-sensei's juice's wrath.)

"A – are you sure this is safe to drink se-sensei Mikan asked the Biology teacher, looking from the horrified faces of her friends to the horrid glass of who-knows-what on her hand.

"No."

3…2…1…

"Waaaaahhhhh!! You killed them sensei! I can't believe you're that heartless!" Mikan bellowed to the max of her ability.

She ran-hugged her blonde adviser, sobbing on his stomach. (I've always wondered what Mikan found so comforting about Narumi's tummy…) The blonde just stroked her hair assuring.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!! Hota-"

_Pow! _

"That should stop her" Hotaru said, while blowing the smoke from her baka gun, showing genuine concern for her best friend who was so worried for her…(NOT!)

"See, Mikan, I know you're very talented. Your shrill, umm, I mean real…ly calming voice called to them. And woke them from their, umm, sleep." Narumi-sensei said, hoping that he was comforting her.

"Idiot. Your nasty big mouth could wake even those rotting 6 feet under." Natsume said since he was transported back to reality, along with all the others, care of Mikan's wails.

"Hotaru, Natsume, I was so worried for you guys." She said rushing towards Hotaru, who dodged out of harms way…Thus making the klutz smash her body into Ruka.

Ruka, not anticipating being run over by a ball of un-gracefulness, fell down due to the weight of the ball formally known as Mikan.

Mikan opened her eyes but seemed to be not on earth yet looked around her surroundings for a while, "Why am I sitting on a tomato?" she asked noticing that she was indeed sitting over a red, round object.

To her utter surprise the red round object "mmfed".

"It talked! The tomato talked!"

"You idiot! Stand up!" Natsume, who looks like a tomato that is not yet ripe (I mean the green one's guys), pulled her up onto her clumsy legs.

Now that she was on her feet she realized that the talking tomato she was sitting comfortably on, was not a tomato at all but rather poor Ruka - pyon's head!

Now redder than ever, Ruka struggled to stand up. Yuu was as red as Ruka. Tsubasa and Koko was having the nosebleed of their lives, Natsume has now ripened (rather fast ne?). Wee little You-chan was confused at how the guys were acting.

"Why are they red?" he innocently asked.

Silence. No one seemed to have enough courage to answer him.

"Why? Ne, gay-sensei?" he asked, now singling out Narumi.

A vein popped on Narumi's forehead at the name Youichi just called him. "Umm. Let's just say, Ruka has seen the polka-dots that will change his life forever. He has risen to a new level of manliness just now."

Now it was Mikan's turn to blush. She just realized how umm…provocative her sitting position on top of Ruka was.

Natsume glared at Narumi, then at Mikan but deliberately averted his gaze from Ruka.

"Ehem. Now Sakura-san, you should, drink your juice." Jinno-sensei said. Changing the awkward topic deliberately.

"Hai!" Mikan ran over to her long-forgotten juice on the table. She downed it all in one gulp. She choked and made a disgusted face at Misaki-sensei. "That tasted terrible sensei!" she shouted clearly forgetting her predicament just a while ago.

"I don't get it. Why aren't we transformed to kids sensei?" the pink-haired Ana asked, voicing out everyone's query.

"It will take some time for your body to absorb the juice and to show its effects. I'm guessing that the boys will transform first because of their hormones." Misaki-sensei explained.

"Jinno-sensei, I think, you can show them now where they will be confined while under the punishment."

_Riiing riing riing (school bell)_

"You and Narumi-sensei should show them the place. I still have a class to attend to." Jinno-sensei made a move to go but halted to say one last thing to his students "I forgot to tell you that you will be punished until the higher-ups say it's through." After saying this he left through the big doors, closing it silently behind him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" the ever impatient Mikan asked.

"Just a little further." Is Misaki-sensei's annoyed reply.

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a little further"

"Are-"

"Seriously idiot, if you ask slime-guy here one more time, you're going to be in serious trouble" Natsume said clearly irritated at the way Mikan asks "are we there yet" every friggin step they take.

"Sorry, kitty, I'm just super excited that we'll all get to leave in the same house!" Mikan exclaimed jumping slightly to indicate her excitement. Natsume scowled at the nickname.

"Yes. And I will even get to see Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun as a child! What an honor!" Sumire squealed.

"Here we are." Said Misaki-sensei interrupting Mikan's and Sumire's moment of glory.

They were at a clearing at who-knows-what-part of the Northern Woods. Whoever said they were going to live in a house was way too humble. The "house" looked more like a mansion from a magazine!

It was a two-story mansion which was big enough to accommodate 5 families comfortably. It has a small playground at the front with monkey bars, slides, swings, see-saws and the rotating thing with chairs in it where you can sit. But the thing that made their jaws drop entirely was the big kiddy pool at the back with a small water slide. It was like a 5 star vacation house in an island paradise.

"Heck, if this will be my punishment, I'll gladly get in trouble everyday." Tsubasa commented.

"Sugoi!!" the girls squealed. With the exception of the ever stoic Hotaru of course.

Natsume just rolled his eyes at the simpletons surrounding him. He cast a sidelong glance at the pool though. (I've put this glance here for a purpose guys, just want to tell you, or my effort will be wasted if you don't notice it. Ü)

"Come on! What are we waiting for?! Let's get inside!" Mikan shouted her eyes shone with happiness.

"Wait a minute. I have to tell you the rules first." The celebrating children halted at their steps.

"First rule. You cannot ask any help, favor or even communicate from anyone aside from you troublesome guys. Second. You cannot…must not _destroy_ anything in this place nor can you harm any creatures living in this forest. And third, you cannot venture out of the 20 meter radius from this house. In case _anyone_ of you breaks any one of these rules, a new, much much worse punishment will be given for all of you. Aside from that you can do anything you please." Misaki-sensei stated.

"That's all?!" Tsubasa asked incredulous.

"Yes, unless you want more rules?" Misaki-sensei asked his eyes shining with delight.

Tsubasa sweat dropped. "No. I'm good." And he hid behind Misaki. (Harada Misaki, of course)

"Before I forget, your clothes and everything else you will need is already inside the house."

"Bye Mikan-chan! Bye everyone!" Narumi-sensei bid his students with tears in his eyes.

"Bye Narumi-sensei!" Mikan ran to hug his tummy again, as they both cried together.

"Bye. Gay-sensei. Slime-sensei" You-chan pulled Mikan a safe distance away from Narumi as he bid the two annoyed teachers his farewell.

The co-teachers watched as their students excitedly rushed in the house, with You-chan, Hotaru and Natsume walking behind the mad crowd with more dignity.

"That Jinno-sensei. He sure is getting soft on his student. Don't you think?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"I remember him saying…."

"_Since they unknowingly helped us out in getting rid of those troublesome plants, they deserve a reward. They can have what we took from them. They can now experience what it's really like to become a child."_

"Yeah. He really is getting soft." Misaki gave Narumi a rare smile as they both started they're journey back into the reality that is the Alice Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the house.

"Hey I got an idea!" Tsubasa triumphantly announced. He is now standing on the center table in the living room with a light bulb beside his head. "Since there are only 5 bedrooms in here, we should pair up!"

"Oh, I'll pair with Hotaru-chan!!" Mikan shouted.

"Nah, Mikan where's the fun in that? By pair up I meant opposite sex partners." He replied suggestively.

"Eeeww. But we have to share the same room, that's so gross Tsubasa-sempai!"

"It's not. Beside since we will be taking care of little kids, its better to have opposite sex pairings so that the kid will have "parents". Then the pairs will just have to take turns taking care of the kids."

"Hey kage, that's stupid, we can still take care of kids even if it's not an opposite sex pairing." Natsume debated.

"Yess…but I'm sure the girls are the experts in these child-things. It will be difficult for 2 boys to take care of one kid. Especially if the kid is you." Tsubasa chuckled, earning him a death glare courtesy of Natsume. "Besides Natsume-kun, I know you want to see your own world of polka-dots like Ruka-pyon here, ne?"

Ruka and Natsume blushed at this comment.

"How are we going to pair up Kage and how are we going to decide which pair is going to get which room?" Sumire asked.

"Simple. We'll draw lots."

"And when has anyone voted you as the boss of us?" Hotaru asked with her emotionless voice.

"Here are 11 pieces of paper with numbers on them. 2 girls will have to share a room with 1 guy." Tsubasa handed out his hand, easily avoiding Hotaru's question. "The numbers correspond to the number of room. Whoever gets the same number gets to be partners."

Tsubasa started and picked his letter, everyone followed suit except for the still disbelieving Mikan. "But Tsubasa-sempai! What if….what if I get to be partners with a pervert like Natsume?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"You might do something nasty to me!" Mikan replied, running behind Tsubasa to use him as a shield from Natsume's perversity.

"If I'm doing something nasty with anyone, I'll do it with people who have mountains on them not plains like you! Flat-chest idiot." Natsume replied hiding the hurt he felt at the fact that Mikan does not trust him at all.

"Hey! Take that back you pervert!" Mikan is now carried by Tsubasa on his arms and weeping profusely on his shoulders. "See! He's planning on doing something nasty! What if he gets to be partners with Misaki-sempai who has mountains as big as Fuji on her? Huh? What are you going to do about that Tsubasa –sempai?"

Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"No worries Mikan, my number is 3, Tsubasa is my pair. You can stop crying now and get your number. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Misaki comforted the crying brunette.

"A-alright then." Mikan finally picked the last piece of paper left on Tsubasa's hand. "I'm number 5."

"I'm 2." Iinchou said shyly.

"Me too." Ana and Nonoko said simultaneously. They looked at each other, then at Iinchou and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Iinchou, lucky you, sharing a room with two very beautiful girls." Tsubasa said with a sly grin on his face.

And by some weird cliché (also known as scheming courtesy of the author Ü) it turned out that Ruka and Hotaru, and Sumire and Koko are partners. This leaves the pervert and the plains together.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai can't I sleep with you instead?!" Mikan wailed.

"No. I don't think so." Was Tsubasa's self-satisfied reply.

"But…But…"

"Hey everyone, before I forget, where's You-chan going to sleep?" Everyone turned to look at the self-proclaimed leader once again. "Umm, well, I thought that we should take turns taking care of him, but about where he's going to sleep….ummm…where do _you_ want sleep You-chan?"

Youichi looked at everyone, he was thinking of Natsume but he wondered if he could get any sleep at all considering Mikan, the loud-mouth is his partner. Ruka it is then. But when he looked at his pair….He saw that her eyes were telling him something like this "Yeah. Sleep with us….If you want to sleep on the floor." Yuu and his girls are out of the question since they are already three. Koko…ugh…no way…the Permy-leech is his partner. Tsubasa? Ugh, I don't want to see how babies are made just yet. So it's only Natsume after all. "Natsume-nii and ugly."

"Alright then, we could all go to our rooms now." Tsubasa finally said.

"Uwaaaaahhhhhh!" Tsubasa-sempai! Hotaru!"

Natsume dragged the wailing Mikan up the stairs. All the bedrooms are on the second floor. Upon arriving at the last door, You-chan opened the door and let himself in. Natsume followed him still dragging Mikan who is still struggling. She stopped when she noticed the room.

It was a big room, as big, if not bigger than Natsume's special star room. The walls are painted white which gives the room a fresh, clean and welcoming ambiance. A large sofa bed was placed before the windows that covered the entire wall so you can admire the view outside. On the wall opposite the windows is a huge but bare wooden furniture where memorabilia, toys, books, etc are kept. (it sort of looks like a bookshelf). "It is empty so maybe we are supposed to be the one to put our things in it." Mikan thought. (Whoa, she could think? Kidding.) There is even a plasma TV across a king-sized four poster bed. The bed has 4 large, fluffy pillows and white see-through silk was draped along the four-posters. The bed-side table supported a lamp and an empty picture frame.

"Wow. We can sleep comfortably in that even if the biggest elephant sleeps with us." Mikan said totally amazed by the bed.

"We have you so, we don't need an elephant." Natsume stated a smirk in place.

"Ugly."

"What did you say?! Natsume you shouldn't be teaching You-chan evil thi- Hey what's that door?" Mikan stopped in the middle of her sentence after noticing a white-painted door with gold doorknobs. She slowly opened it and her yes popped at what she saw.

It was a big walk-in closet. "Gosh! I could fit my entire 1-star room in here." Mikan again thought or maybe it's more of talking to herself silently. There is another door, this time it is decorated with a stained glass rose, which she could only guess to lead to the bathroom. She opened the said door and gaped at the inside. The bathroom was remarkable! It has a bathtub/shower a vanity mirror with a very comfy looking cushion, a sink with yet another mirror which was shaped like a blob. (sort of like a deformed figure 8) And of course a bowl. But what amazed her most are the tiles that adorned the whole bath. The floor was a simple midnight blue, but the walls are sort of peach, yet bright. It was a wonderfully indescribable color.

"Hey, close your mouth will ya? You're drool will create a flood greater than the great flood if you don't stop." Natsume reprimanded Mikan whose mouth is still hanging open for the entire world to see.

Mikan gave Natsume her feeble attempt of a death glare. "Ne, Natsume-kun, can we take a look at the house? We haven't seen the kitchen and the dining yet.

"Hn. Have you seen the balcony of this room already?"

"Wha? There's even a balcony?! Where?"

"The huge windows are actually doors and it opens to a balcony. Our balcony is connected with Ruka's on the other room."

Mikan rushed to the huge windows, or doors, and opened it wide. She felt the cool wind blowing her face. Natsume blushed (a little it is almost negligible…but who would neglect Natsume's blush? Even a tinsy-weensy one ne?) at the sight. Mikan looked like an angel with her pigtails carried by the wind, her eyes closed and a slight pink tinge on her cheeks result of the cool breeze.

"Oy. Polka-dots, lets tour the house already. Someone might have a heart attack seeing a monster like you in the balcony."

"Hmph. Baka Natume." She said this with a smile on her face though. "Let's go"

"You-chan, you should come with us okay?"

"Hn." Was Youichi's very Nasume-like reply.

"You-chan you shouldn't hang out with Natsume so much, his rude attitude is rubbing off on you." Mikan said messing the mini-Natsume's hair style. "You should hang out with me more."

"Why? So I could be ugly like you? I'll rather be rude than ugly. Hmph." Youichi ran and grabbed Natsume's offered hand, while Mikan huffed and puffed like a steam engine on a wild train.

"What aren't you coming ugly?" You-chan asked Mikan while offering her his right hand. Seeing this made Mikan's mood turn a good 360. Really, if the weather was like Mikan's mood, the weather forecasters will be fired in a sec. She grabbed You-chan's hand and the trio went down the marble staircase and had their first tour of the house.

The mansion was truly majestic. The living room was gigantic. It has 2 big sofas opposite each other with countless throw pillows. Not to mention a reclining chair that will surely loll even the most insomniac person to sleep. The windows are covered by very royalty-like curtains. It is layered by a thin silver fabric on the bottom topped with green fabric which is draped elegantly.

The kitchen is too wonderful to put into words. There is a gigantic two-door refrigerator that contains every food a child will dream of. Chocolates, ice creams, cakes and the what-not.

"When Jinno-sensei said food will be provided I thought it was cooked not raw in a fridge like this." Natsume snorted.

"Don't worry kitty! We have the Umenomiya Anna, the greatest chef the world will ever see!!" Mikan exclaimed proud of her friend.

"Hn." Natsume is actually fond of Anna's tasty treats. He just has to agree with Mikan on that one. Yet maybe not, she called him Kitty again you see. (That's better considering Natsume calls Mikan polka-dots or Ichigo-gara)

"LQ.Hn." Friends that was said by none other than Hijiri Youichi. That statement made Mikan's chin have a long jouney to the ground. Natsume just raised a short eyebrow. (Natsume's tiny eyebrows are reeaaaly funny ne?)

The trio decide to ignore the previous event and proceeded to the adjacent room which they soon found out to be the dining. It's simply elegant. There is a huge round table that is just enough for the twelve of them. It has an exquisite chandelier dangling from the high ceiling.

If you think this house is the house from dreamland. You haven't seen anything yet.

The place even has an entertainment room where a huge television is situated at a stage in front with theater sits opposite it. You will truly feel like you are in the cinema because of the surround system in the room. What's more is that in a click of a button (the button is somewhere on the walls) the chairs will part and move to the sides to make way for a dance floor.

"Sugoi. I can't believe this! It is the best punishment in the entire world!" Mikan exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys didn't get confused at the side-comments i made...(those that are inside a parenthesis, just like this one)...if you did, please tell me... and i am aware that this is worse than the first chapter but still i hope you will review..everything from flames to compliments and all things in between are accepted...

I am going to my province later, so expect the next chapter to be updated after about two weeks...hehe...sorry about that... Oh, I replaced the first chapter with the edited thing, courtesy of You-chan...Arigatou gozaimasu!! I changed the summary too..Ü

**Caution:** people who have read this chapter without leaving a review be warned! you will experience a very gruesome day... not to mention my assassins will search vigilantly for you...i personally taught them 101 different ways on how to torture...(ne, i haven't mentioned before that I am Persona's sensei, now have I?) Bwahahahaha!!


End file.
